


No difference

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Robot Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Мудацкие напарники и их первый (странный) секс





	No difference

Док задерживался, и Гэвин, скучая, полистал журналы, живописно рассыпанные по неудобно низкому столику. Один он даже изучил более пристально — там была любопытная статейка про центры удовольствия в мозгу. Гэвин в последнее время часто читал что-нибудь из области нейробиологии, написанное популярным языком, чтобы было о чем потрепаться во время дежурства.

Время приближалось к двум. Гэвин успел досадливо подумать, что из-за этой срани пропустит обед, и дверь наконец распахнулась.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал док, на ходу поправляя галстук, но тот упорно ложился криво. — Я немного задержался.

— Вообще-то, ты охуеть как задержался, — любезно сообщил Гэвин. — «Немного» — это ты себе здорово польстил. 

Док покраснел, неловко кашлянул. Сел в кресло напротив, не стал занимать место за столом — стремился не создавать дистанцию. Гэвин закатил глаза; пацан был новеньким и очень старался. 

— Я понимаю, что вас это наверняка раздражает, — мягко сказал пацан. — Но такова стандартная процедура. Вы убили человека при задержании, и мне нужно удостовериться, что ваше психоэмоциональное состояние стабильно.

В левом ухе у него виднелись дырки от вынутых сережек. Гэвин постарался припомнить имя — Дэмиан? Дориан?

— Я в порядке, — заверил он. — Но если ты хочешь потрепаться о всякой ерунде — валяй, у нас есть время до двух.

Док посмотрел на часы.

— Может быть, нам понадобится немного больше времени, — твердо сказал он, и Гэвин со смесью раздражения и веселья подумал: а пацан-то отращивает яйца.

Срань растянулась на два часа. Гэвин никогда не делал из себя загадки и отвечал на вопросы как хороший мальчик: да, у меня большая семья, да, навещаю по праздникам, нет, не состою в романтических отношениях, да, сплю как младенец, да, есть вредные привычки — курю. Он полагал, что доку станет интересно про отношения с напарником, и не ошибся — тот начал доебываться, не испытывает ли Гэвин эмоционального дискомфорта от работы с не-человеком.

Такие вопросы Гэвин щелкал как орешки. В свое время его прогнали через уйму проверок, что не добавило ему любви к пластиковым хуйцам, но он как-то накидал ответы в гугл-доке, с тех пор отвечал твердо по скрипту, и все были им довольны. 

Конечно, он был против того, чтобы его напарником был андроид. Но его первый партнер был мертв, капитан твердил про опыт и квалификацию, и всем на самом деле было насрать, против Гэвин или за. 

Гэвин ностальгически подумал: давно это было. И рассказал обычную фигню: эффективный, рациональный, хорошо работает в команде, перестал нести робо-херню, отлично вписался в коллектив.

Он рассказывал и думал: хорошо, что они все не представляют, что мы трахаемся, заебали бы вопросами до смерти. Гэвин еще не успел привыкнуть к этой мысли, ее новизна щекотала затылок, об этом хотелось растрепать хоть кому-нибудь.

Соглашаясь на секс, Гэвин подумал: это будет странно. Не интересно, или необычно, или что-то с чем-то. Он никогда не спал с мужчинами или андроидами. Его не интересовали ни хуи, ни искусственная покорность. 

Но RK сказал: «Мне интересно. Я хочу попробовать... с тобой. Пожалуйста?». Специально ввернул это «пожалуйста», засранец, знал, что Гэвин не сможет ему отказать. 

Он подкатил с предложением в середине дня, и Гэвин до вечера думал об этом, чувствуя себя как перед заключительным экзаменом в полицейскую академию. 

Но сперва все шло так буднично, как будто они только и делали, что ебались после работы. RK быстро и аккуратно разделся, сел на кровать и принялся наблюдать за Гэвином — как тот расстегивал пряжку, дергал ширинку и стягивал носки. LED у него пожелтел, и Гэвин знать не хотел, что он там анализирует.

— У тебя есть предпочтения? — спросил RK, любопытно склонив голову набок.

Гэвин оскалился.

— Ну, у меня член чувствительный.

Напарник ухмыльнулся и спросил своим самым бесячим тоном:

— Детектив, вы волнуетесь? 

Он обычно говорил «вы» в нерабочие часы, когда хотел подьебнуть. Гэвин посоветовал ему погулять по хую, прежде чем вернуться, и ушел в душ. Потом — не стал одеваться, наспех вытерся и заявился обратно в спальню, капая на ковер. 

RK оглядел его с интересом и улыбнулся. Интересная была улыбка; раньше такой Гэвин у него не видел. Гэвин сказал:

— Прими позу поэротичней.

— Пошел ты, — отозвался RK, и Гэвин рассмеялся; тугое напряжение, не имевшее ничего общего с волнительным предвкушением, наконец ослабло.

RK довольно улыбнулся и любопытно спросил:

— Хочешь, я тебе отсосу?

Он иногда матерился специально для Гэвина — знал, что это его забавляет — но тут что-то прозвучало нихрена не забавно. 

— Я сам, — какого-то хрена произнес рот Гэвина. — В смысле, лучше я тебе.

LED на пару секунд окрасился красным, прежде чем снова пожелтеть, и Гэвин почувствовал себя уверенней.

RK кивнул.

Гэвин сделал два шага вперед, на волне энтузиазма приложившись ногой о край кровати, но удержал лицо и положил ладони на колени, округлые и не по-мужски гладкие. 

RK издал странный звук, будто в принтере заела бумага.

— Порядок? — уточнил Гэвин — но руки не убрал.

— Да, — сказал RK; голос у него скакал, как при настройке — Гэвин однажды присутствовал, потому что не доверял техникам, проводившим профилактику. — Я испытал стресс.

— Может, чаю попьем? — предложил Гэвин и бросил взгляд на член RK, не производивший впечатления, что носитель заинтересован в происходящем. — Ну, я попью, а ты посмотришь.

— Не смей, — прищурился RK.

— Я не смогу ничего сделать, пока твой софт не станет потверже.

— О, — сказал RK. — Сейчас.

Член поднялся, затвердел и даже поголубел малость. Гэвин потрогал его совсем чуть-чуть, головку — мягким центром ладони; RK выгнулся, откинув голову, и застонал так, что порнокомиссия выставила бы десятки.

— Что бы ты там ни скачал — выключи, — потребовал Гэвин.

RK посмотрел на него долгую секунду, прикрыл глаза и сообщил: 

— Удалил.

Гэвин потрогал его член еще немного, никаких пугающе неестественных реакций не получил и взял в рот, сколько получилось. Он плохо чувствовал вкус после перелома носа — сейчас его не было вовсе. Смазки тоже не было, и хотя Гэвину казалось, что он скользит губами по пульту от телека, он был уверен — это приятней, чем сосать хер живого мужика.

Он поднял взгляд. RK смотрел на него с тем же выражением лица, с каким наблюдал за тем, как Гэвин ест, LED — цвета яичного желтка. Гэвин выпустил его член изо рта, обхватил ладонью, влажный от собственной слюны, и сказал:

— Я твой хрен во рту держал.

LED окрасился красным — у людей так внезапно и ярко алели щеки.

— Я... заметил, — медленно произнес RK.

— Это странно, — честно сказал Гэвин. — Но ты единственный парень во вселенной, которого я готов подержать за член. 

RK завороженно взирал на него. 

— Любое кинковое дерьмо подойдет, — продолжил Гэвин, и остановиться уже не смог. — Хочешь, я тебя внутри потрогаю? В смысле, где у тебя сердечник и прочие штуки. А аналог простаты у тебя есть? Хочу тебя выебать, господи боже блядь. Неудобно, раздвинь ноги шире. Блядь, какой ты гладкий. Никогда не хотел засадить парню, но ты так смотришь, что блядь. 

Гэвин, чтобы заткнуться, снова взял в рот, задел зубами, мысленно скривился — но RK, не чувствовавший боли, продолжал смотреть на него, не мигая. 

— Ты, — выговорил он, и в голос снова вкрались помехи. — Делаешь это. Для меня.

Охрененная была догадка, браво. Гэвин взял его ладонь, приложил к своей щеке — головка члена проехалась изнутри, и RK ладонью ощутил давление, распахнул глаза, издал механическую трель и вырубился. 

Потом они все же попили чаю — ну, пил Гэвин, а RK силился описать то, на что это было похоже, и по всему выходило, что это было здорово похоже на оргазм. Гэвин спросил:

— Ты еще хочешь?

RK посмотрел на него так, словно хотел сожрать, и ответил:

— Очень хочу.

 

— Это иначе, чем работать с человеком? — доебывался док.

— Да, — сказал Гэвин. — Он не засыпает на дежурствах.

Док вежливо улыбнулся.

— Формирование глубокой эмоциональной связи с напарником — важный, подчас необходимый элемент работы в полиции. Вы должны доверять тому, от кого зависит ваша жизнь. Тенденция испытывать эмпатию в первую очередь к своему виду — совершенно естественна. Вы правильно расставили приоритеты в стрессовой ситуации, но подсознательно можете ощущать дискомфорт; вы можете чувствовать, что не уверены в своей ценности в глазах напарника в силу его неспособности испытывать эмоциональные реакции, схожие с вашими.

Гэвин подумал о сандвиче, которого лишился, и решительно сказал:

— Так, Дориан, давай-ка по-быстрому и начистоту. — Судя по тому, что его не поправили, имя Гэвин вспомнил правильно. — Я застрелил парня, прикрывая напарника. Живого парня с красной кровью. У моего напарника — синяя. Я все прекрасно осознаю. Я не испытываю сожаления от мысли, что на одного уебка в мире стало меньше, а после того, как я выйду из твоего кабинета, мне принесут кофе и может быть даже хот-дог. Так что я был бы благодарен, если бы ты заткнул фонтан психологического красноречия и понял наконец: я, блядь, в порядке и работоспособен как никогда.

Дориан расслабился, чуть откинулся в кресле — будто палку из задницы вытащил. 

— Знаете, Гэвин, — сказал он. — Я просмотрел записи ваших психологических освидетельствований и внимательно изучил заметки доктора Лилланд, которые она мне оставила. Позвольте мне быть максимально, непрофессионально честным — по ее мнению вы были мудаком с глубоко запрятанным золотым сердцем.

Гэвин ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, она всегда имела ко мне слабость.

— Я также побеседовал с вашим капитаном и понаблюдал за вашим взаимодействием с коллегами, — продолжил доктор. — Боюсь, все, что было в вас золотого, досталось вашему напарнику. Теперь по отношению ко всем остальным вы просто мудак.

Гэвин поскреб висок; за два часа беседы с утомительным пацаном он чертовски соскучился по RK и нуждался в нем сильнее, чем в сигарете.

— Ну, ты просто мастер срывать покровы, — сказал он, поднимаясь из кресла. — Судя по всему, я свободен?

Док тоже выпрямился, кивнул, хотел сказать что-то — но Гэвин вынырнул в шумный коридор департамента, поспешно оставляя его позади, и торопливо погреб в сторону офиса.

RK сидел на его столе; индикатор — желтый, закрытый стаканчик кофе в одной руке, хот-дог — в другой. 

Гэвин знал, что напарник не относится к нему так, как мог бы относиться другой человек — и это никогда не изменится.

Гэвину было похуй.


End file.
